Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship Panzer Crew
"Yikes! UCRD Panzer crews! Lena, Lorraine and all other luxurious teenagers from the luxurious city of Royal Woods in that ''The Luxurious Loud House universe might've been along with the UCRD Panzer crews since they've got damn licenses! I think they would obilerate my village if we don't stop them!" --Su Ji-Hoon, Pimp My Panzer The '''UCRD Panzer Crew' (or the UCRD ''Panzerwaffe) are motorized infantry that serve for the Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship People's Ground Force. In the early days of the Demonic War, the Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship had fewer armored vehicles than their enemies. Early battle limousine designs such as the Acocil battle limousine are technologically inferior. The tank commanders in their respective crews however are highly skilled and well-trained. General Lorraine Loud used motorized tactics in the UCRD's Panzer divisions, and would help develop the tactic, which would become known as "''Guerra Relámpago," a UCRD variant of a Blitzkrieg. In the invasion of Tabasco and Chiapas, and Operation Jacal, her Panzers won a swift victory. Panzer crews also outmaneuvered their Belizean opponents many times in northern Belize, under Lena Loud's command of the Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship People's Jungle Corps, until they were eventually pushed back nearly all the way into Orange Walk District. The UCRD Panzerwaffe widely use captured equipment. In Jacal, several Panzer divisions are equiped with Eeofolian, Yuri's Army, Honduran, Salvadoran and American tanks captured at Isla Mujeres and elsewhere. One of the largest tank battles of the war was the Nekorrum salient. The Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship People's Ground Force mobilized two thirds of their armored forces on the Eeofolian Front, to the sailent, intending to trap the Eeofolian Army forces. During the battle, 850 (eight-hundred and fifty) Eeofolian tanks and 600 (six hundred) UCRD tanks advance towards each other. UCRD Panzer crews in their own Tiger or Panther tanks could outgun their Eeofolian enemy, or in Diablo tanks. With fighting going on for 8 (eight) hours, tank crews kept fighting, even when their tracks had been disabled. Some commanders even rammed their tanks into enemy vehicles when they depleted their ammunition. UCRD Panzer crewmen and crewwomen wear close-fitting class uniforms, known as chaquetas de la Panzer, inspired by the traditional sleek tuxedos men wore. The head gear was a beret, which works as a soft-padded crash helmet, or a black field cap. UCRD Panzer crewmen and crewwomen are equipped with MP 40 Tz'unu'un, pistols such as the Luger P08 Ch'iich' or the Walther P38 Kay, a headset and a throat microphone. They would also carry a box of hand grenades inside the tank. UCRD tanks by the later years of World War III would become nearly outnumbered by the Grand Alliance. But the introduced powerful, well-protected and terrifying machines such as the Tiger III Luck and the Panther III McIlroy tanks, named after American football player Andrew Luck and Northern Irish golfer Rory McIlroy for being included in Forbes' list of the world's highest-paid athletes. On the Central American Front, against such tanks as the weaker Abrams, the UCRD tank crews could devastate the enemy tanks, even when outnumbered. On the Southern Cone Front and the Arctic Front, the tank crewmen and crewwomen would have to put up with frequent engineering breakdowns, especially during the bitter winter, when their complex engineered tanks were frozen. UCRD Panzer crews fought to the end, either when their air support had been lost and/or fuel shortages were apparent. Assessments Pros Cons Category:Coalition of the Red Star Arsenal Category:Federation of the Americas Arsenal Category:Infantry Category:Light Infantry Category:Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship Arsenal Category:Units